Só se você me disser todos os dias
by Mika desu
Summary: GazettE  UruhaxAoi MiyavixKai fic bem grandinha msm com 1 cap xDcomo vc se sentiria se fosse uma prostituta para a pessoa que ama?


-A...Aoi?-disse quase num sussurro surpreso com a cena que acabara de ver

-Hm?O que...Quer Uru-chan?-disse Aoi com um tom natural na voz

-Quem...Quem é...Ela?-perguntou meio receoso

Aoi deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

-Uma "Amiga" se é que me entende...

Uruha ao ouvir aquelas palavras sentiu seu coração ser tomado por uma tristeza imensa, tendo forças apenas para virar as costas para Aoi e sair do quarto com passos rápidos, quase correndo, entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama, tentando em vão esquecer o que viu, mas não tirara aquelas cenas da cabeça, logo começou a se perguntar:

"-Por que?... quem era aquela garota...? Por que estava com. com o Aoi...?" - novamente aquela cena veio em sua mente:

FlashBack

Uruha parou em frente à porta do quarto do amigo, esboçou um belo sorriso abriu a porta e disse animadamente:

-Bom Dia Aoi-chan!-até abrir os olhos e se desfazer do sorriso e ver, o que se arrependeu amargamente de um dia ter visto...

Aoi deitando na cama com uma mulher ao seu lado, antes que Uruha pudesse pensar em algo, viu a mulher ir para mais perto de Aoi e abraçá-lo, ambos cobertos por um fino lençol sem mais nada no corpo de ambos, apenas o lençol.

Fim do FlashBack

Uruha teve os pensamentos interrompidos por batidas na porta a disse com uma voz meio chorosa:

-Quem é...?

-Sou eu, o Kai e o Miyavi.

-O que querem...?

-Pare de ser chato e abra a porta!- disse Kai

-Não lembro de ter dito que queria vê-los...

-Pare com isso Uruha-chan!É por isso mesmo que estamos aqui!Você esta muito estranho desde.

Kai não pôde terminar a frase, pois se sentiu ser puxado para dentro do quarto que nem teve tempo de ver a porta se abrir e Uruha disse:

-Entre logo -Uruha caminhou quase se rastejando voltando para a cama e se jogando nela

-Hey Uru...O que você tem?- em quanto Kai perguntava Miyavi se jogou na cama ao lado de Uruha

-Eu o odeio...

-O que?

-Quem é ela?

-Quem?De quem esta falando?

-Daquela vadia!Quem é ela Kai!?

-Que vadia, Uru?!

-Aquela que esta dormindo com o Aoi!

-Não sei Uru...Mas deve ser mais uma das "amigas" dele...

-Desgraçado...-sussurrou Uruha,em um tom tão baixo que acreditou que ninguém além dele iria ouvir,mas Miyavi devido à proximidade ouviu e achou melhor discutir isso apenas os dois e pediu:

-Kai-chan...Pode me trazer um café?

-Ah,vem buscar comigo

-Kai-chan...Onegai...

-Hm...Tudo bem...Não demoro -Kai ao sair fechou a porta atrás de si e foi preparar o café,Miyavi ao ver que Kai se afastou sentou na cama olhando para Uruha e disse:

-Hey Uru-chan...Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-O que é?-murmurou com a cara ainda jogada no travesseiro

-Por que...Importa-se...

-Hm?-disse Uruha erguendo um pouco o rosto

-Por que se importa com quem...O Aoi-chan dorme?

Uruha arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta e sentou-se na cama, mas não respondeu

-Por que se importa...Uru-chan?

Uruha ao ver que estava em um beco sem saída quanto à pergunta feita por Miyavi achou melhor não mentir e afinal, precisava conversar com alguém sobre como se sentia e permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem e disse com uma voz rouca:

-Eu...Eu...Eu o odeio!-Miyavi ao ver Uruha tão indefeso,tão desprotegido o abraçou para tentar reconfortá-lo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você...O odeia...Ou o ama...Uru-chan?

-O caf...-o som de vidro sendo quebrado tomou aquele quarto fazendo com que Miyavi e Uruha se separassem do abraço,Kai estava perplexo com a cena e disse:

-Se queriam ficar sozinhos...Era só ter dito...-e Kai saiu do quarto

Uruha ao ver que Miyavi não tinha a mínima intenção de seguí-lo disse:

-Vai atrás dele

-Não...Não agora

-Mas...

-Não vou, não adianta insistir...Mas...Quero que me diga...O que fará daqui a meia hora?

-Hm...?Por que?

Miyavi o olhou sério e disse:

-Você terá ensaio

Uruha abaixou a cabeça e respondeu:

-Não sei...

-Tive uma idéia!-Disse Miyavi com um sorriso travesso nos lábios

-Qual?

-Posso ir assistir seu ensaio hoje?

-Claro que sim,mas...

-E...Como digamos...Posso ir com você...

-Já disse que sim

-Não calma,me deixe falar...Não como...Amigo...

-O que?-perguntou Uruha completamente surpreso

-como namorado...

-Miyavi...Eu gosto muito de você...Mas você sabe que eu...

-Calma! Deixa-me falar, homem!

-Ta diga

-Vamos ver como Aoi reage ao saber que não é o centro do seu mundo...e...eu...

-e você?

-Quero saber... se ele talvez... me ame...

-Ele quem?

-Kai-chan...

-O Kai?!

-Sim..

Uruha passou um tempo em silêncio deu um suspiro e disse:

-Vamos...entrar de mãos dadas?

Miyavi sorriu e disse:

-Algo contra selinhos?

-Por esse motivo...não...

-Ótimo...então vamos -Miyavi pegou na mão de Uruha e o arrastou até o estúdio

-Onde será que esta o Uruha?!já era pra ele ter chegado!-disse Kai meio nervoso

-Calma Kai-chan!O Uru deve estar com o Aoi - respondeu Ruki

-Comigo ele não está - disse Aoi entrando na sala e continua: - Não o vejo desde...-suspirou ao lembrar-se do ocorrido- desde hoje de manhã...

-Desculpem a demora!É que eu e Uru-kun...estávamos resolvendo umas...coisa - disse se corando um pouco e entre risadas,Miyavi naquele momento agradeceu aos céus por ser bom ator

Pronto.Foi o bastante para todos que estavam naquela sala se calarem e os olharem com a expressão mais espantada já vista pelo homem,mas Aoi e Kai...sentiram um outro sentimento misto ao esponto...um ódio nunca antes visto

-Hey Uru-kun!posso ficar no ensaio hoje?-perguntou apertando o abraço - prometo ficar bem quietinho!

-Claro que pode Myv-kun!

-Vou me sentar no sofá...e te observar de longe...

-Não...não vamos ficar longe...nunca

-Uruha...-Miyavi deu um selinho em Uruha e foi se sentar

Kai e Aoi estavam errando muito,até mesmo nas partes tão básicas como o tempo de cada nota,o que não passou despercebido por nenhum integrante da banda.Kai já muito nervoso berrou:

-INTERVALO!- fazendo com que todos se assustassem,e se houvesse algum frágil coração naquela sala...devido ao berro de guerra...estaria agora morto

-Kai-chan...podemos conversar-disse Uruha

Não obtendo resposta.

Miyavi pulou em Uruha e disse:

-Uru-kun!-Aquilo fora à gota d'água para Aoi,quem aquele papagaio desgraçado achava que era pára chamar Uruha assim!?aquele apelido apenas Aoi usava...apensa ele...podia usar...- Me abraça...?

-Por que me pede?-disse agarrando Miyavi e o dando um forte abraço

-Vejo vocês amanhã - disse Kai já não agüentando mais ver as trocas de carinho entre Miyavi e Uruha

-Mas Kai-chan...estamos sós na metade do ensaio!-disse Ruki

-Não interessa!-disse Kai quase estrangulando Ruki com os olhos - Continuamos amanhã

-C-Certo...Kai-chan - respondeu o menor apavarado

-Kai

-O que é Aoi?! já disse que quero ir embora!

-Vai passar mesmo a noite sozinho?

Ao ouvir aquela pergunta Uruha sentiu uma pancada na cabeça de tão zonzo que ficou e Miyavi abraçou Uruha mais forte tentando não ouvir o final da conversa

-Sim,por que Aoi?-perguntou estranhando o que o amigo estava tramando

-O que acha de conhecer umas amigas minhas?

-Hm?

-São maravilhosas...-olhou discretamente para Uruha e Miyavi que pareciam mais dois coalas de tão agarrados que estavam o que irritou muito Aoi e Kai que respondeu:

-Claro...quero mesmo relaxar esta noite...

Ao dizer isso Kai saiu do estúdio seguido por Aoi,ao ouvirem os carros saindo da garagem Uruha soltou Miyavi e olhou para Ruki com um ar de desespero misto com pânico e ódio segurando-o pelos braços contra a parede e disse:

-Ruki-chan...por favor...

-Uru...me solta - implorava o menor se apavorando cada vez mais,Uruha ao sentir as mãos de Reita em seu ombro logo soltou Ruki e se acalmando voltaram a conversar:

-Amanhã...temos uma apresentação certo?

-Sim

-Sua voz esta boa?

-Sim,por que?

-Amanhã diga que esta com a garganta sem conseguir sequer falar algo...

-Por que...

-PELO AMOR DE DEUS! POR REITA!

Ruki apertou o braço de Reita que estava o abraçando para protegê-lo dos ataques doentios de Uruha

-Mas...por que?

-Quero que ele saiba que eu o amo..nem que tenha que dizer isso em rede nacional...

-Mas Miyavi-kun sabe!

-Não lembro de ter dito que amava Uru-chan...ou ele ter dito que me amava...mas...gostaria de cantar também...pra ele...

-Mas então...

-Seus canalhas desgraçados...-disse Reita aos risos - Ruki-kun...faz isso por mim...por favor - Reita abraçou Ruki fortemente,que com certeza se estivessem sozinhos aquele abraço seria a porta para muitas outras coisas,mas não se esqueceram quem havia mais duas almas naquela sala...que odiariam ter que ver o que ambos queriam fazer.

No Outro Dia

-COMO VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE CANTAR?!

-M...me...per...doe...ma..s...nã...o...con...sig...o...

-Kai!não vê que Ruki não consegue nem falar direito?!como espera que ele consiga cantar?se ele não consegue é uma questão de saúde não pode obrigá-lo!

-O que vamos fazer então Reita!?

-Uruha e eu cantamos hoje -Disse Miyavi que estava sentado no sofá com a encostada no ombro de Uruha

-Nem pense em negar Kai,você não está em condições de escolha

-Façam como quiserem...-respondeu Kai friamente

Na hora do Show

Uruha foi até o meio do palco, ele estava maravilhosamente lindo,até mesmo os anjos naquele momento o invejavam pela beleza e disse:

-Atenção um segundo, por favor,Ruki-chan não esta momentaneamente em condições de cantar...-ele pode ouvir vários berros doentios como "E AGORA!?" "POR QUE?!" -Mas...se me derem uma chance...-Uruha pode ouvir um completo silêncio - Me permita cantar até Ruki se sentir recuperado - antes de ouvir qualquer coisa deu um belo sorriso e disse: -Mas jamais faria isso sozinho...-"AOI E URUHA VÃO CANTAR JUNTOS?" "AOI E URUHA?!" "SERÁ QUE É O AOI!?" "ELES PARECEM SE GOSTAR..."- MIYAVI cantara comigo! - Ao ouvirem aquele nome as fãns berravam como loucas,gritando coisas impossíveis de um dia serem decifradas.

O show estava ocorrendo bem,Uruha tinha uma voz linda e Miyavi então...formavam uma bela dupla no começo da 3ª música Ruki fez um sinal de espera e colocou a guitarra ao lado da bateria de Kai e começou a cantar não muito alto nem muito baixo e Miyavi e Uruha começaram a "conversar" durante a música deixando a voz de Ruki como de fundo Miyavi começou :

"-Why you love him?

-I love him...because he's DON'T need me!-

Uruha deu um sorriso triste ao dizer isso mas logo tentou se recuperar,hoje,neste show...seria diferente...ele seria feliz,pelo menos em quanto não o olhasse-:

-And you Miyavi?! WHY YOU LOVE HIM?

Miyavi deu um sorriso travesso e olhou de relance para Kai,o que não passou despercebido pelos olhos atentos de Reita - I love him...because...I love him!YEAH!"

O show estava perfeito.um completo sucesso a cada fala que ambos trocavam durante as músicas as fãns pediam mais,estavam enlouquecendo e isso para a banda e para Miyavi estava sendo mais do que mágico,era único.Depois de terem "conversado" esperaram três músicas para Miyavi olhar para ele e dizer:

"Me diga o que acha de..

-Hm?-Uruha o olhou com um olhar meio desentendido,não haviam combinado nada

-De Reita!

Uruha logo entendeu a mensagem e sorriu e disse:

-Reita...homem ou auge da perfeição...não sei dizê-lo corretamente...mas...ele tem uma obsessão muito grande por...-olhou para Ruki- baixos...entende?

-De Ruki!

-Extremamente pequeno!-ambos riram mas Ruki o lançou um olhar que sentiu que ele iria destruir parte de sua alma

-Mas extremamente lindo!...mas...ele só gosta daqueles que...-Reita naquele momento parou de pensar por alguns segundos,queria ouvir de que tipo de homem Ruki gostava- gostam de baixos...tanto na altura quanto...qual o próximo Myv?

-De Miyavi!

-Chego a confundi-lo com um anjo de tão inocente,puro,doce e perfeito...mas adora os barulhentos sabe?-e olhou para Kai de um modo nada discreto

-De Aoi

Uruha se calou por alguns segundos e pôde ouvir a única guitarra que estava tocando chegar a errar a parte da música ao ouvir seu nome estava meio nervoso quanto ao que iria ouvir,Uruha respirou fundo deu um triste sorriso,seria impossível,ser feliz...sem ele:

-Sempre...-Uruha abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder o rosto,que sem trabalho algum era completamente visível para Aoi -Sempre...ocupado com suas...-aquela palavra que ele iria dizer chegou a sair amarga de seus lábios- com suas prostitutas

Aoi ficou muito irritado ao ouvir o que Uruha havia acabado de dizer,mas...quando Uruha havia passado a pensar assim dele?e...por que?

Miyavi ao perceber a burrice que havia acabado de fazer tentou mudar o clima falando:

-E de Kai?!

Uruha deu uma risada gostosa,mesmo triste pelo o que havia dito,não deixaria transparecer...não na frente dele e disse:

-Maravilhoso,mas...sempre gostou de animais...entre eles -Olhou para Kai com um sorriso malvado e logo depois para Miyavi - os papagaios...principalmente os que cantam sempre...-Miyavi ficou azul de vergonha e Kai agradeceu aos seus por tocar bateria,dando uma surra na mesma,que se sabia lá como ainda estava inteira com os "ataques" que constantemente levava de Kai.

O show voltou ao seu estilo normal exceto pelo fato de Uruha não tocar a guitarra,mas sim dançando ora com Ruki ora com Miyavi,evitando ao máximo olhar para Aoi,até que em uma música Reita o empurrou e acabou segurando-se na cintura de Aoi,aquilo foi o bastante para ambos arrepiarem,Aoi não queria assumir,mas venerou Reita naquele instante,que para sua surpresa não durou mais do que poucos segundos,Uruha segurou a cinta de Aoi e começou a balançar o quadril no mesmo ritmo ao de Aoi,até a música trocar o ritmo e ele se agarrar com Kai por trás e sussurrar:

"-Ele é só seu...comigo...apenas brincamos...mas o diga que o ama...apenas por hoje...preciso...preciso dele..."

Antes que Kai pensasse em responder Uruha se soltou dele.Em poucos instantes chegou o intervalo

-Ruki...como milagrosamente sua voz se normalizou?-começou Kai com aqueles interrogatórios

-Acho que ela precisava descansar um pouco...e como no começo não tive que cantar alto...fui normalizando-a -respondeu com um ar incrivelmente natural

-Onde está Miyavi?

-Vi ele ir buscar alguns doces por que?

-Sozinho?

-Sim

-Não é muito bom deixarmos Aoi e Uruha sozinhos não acha Kai?-perguntou Reita

-Pelo contrário,eles vão ter que ouvir um ao outro...qualquer coisa que eles digam..pode melhorar ou acabar tudo

-Concordo com o Kai,Rei-chan - disse Ruki

Não muito longe dali Uruha estava encostado na parede com os olhos fechados pensado no show,na banda,e como sempre,aquele maldito rosto assombrava sua mente..."Aoi..."

-Posso saber o por que disse aquilo sobre mim?

-Miyavi disse para eu dizer o que achava de você...e não menti...

-Quando sua opinião for assim...cale-se

-Não é você quem irá me calar, Aoi - o moreno ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado pelo mais novo não agüentou,e teve uma idéia passou os dois braços em volta da cintura de Uruha deixando seus rostos em uma perigosa aproximação

-Se eu quiser...Uru-chan...faço isso agora...

-Tente

Uruha estava extremamente calmo quanto ao que tinha dito,não iria se deixar seduzir...não queria sofrer mais...iria mostra a Aoi que sem ele...mesmo com dificuldade seria feliz,Aoi não agüentando mais pressionou seus lábios contra os de Uruha,que não se moveu, o que de fato irritou bastante Aoi que resolveu passar para o ato mais sério,uma das mãos que estava na cintura de Uruha foi até seu queixo e tentou pressiona-lo para entreabrir os lábios,Uruha naquele momento lutou contra si mesmo,contra tudo o que sentia,principalmente o imenso desejo de agarrar Aoi e novamente não se moveu e por fim virou o rosto separando os lábios de Aoi dos seus e disse:

-Pronto...pode me soltar agora?

Aoi se afastou dando espaço para Uruha poder passar e não conseguia sequer pensar direito,estava confuso "O que...deu nele...?por que...me...rejeitou?...O que...aconteceu...?será que ele e Miyavi...NÃO!Não posso pensar isso!"

-Ah,Uruha -o mais novo sentiu-se arrepiar completamente ao ouvir Aoi chamá-lo pelo nome- antes que eu me esqueça...

-Fale logo!

-Quanto as "prostitutas" não se esqueça...que você foi uma delas...

Uruha se sentiu ser abraçado,novamente aquele abraço reconfortante e ouviu ser defendido:

-Se Uru-kun era uma prostituta pra você...espero que entenda...agora ele esta COMIGO...e NÃO com você, acredite...irei tratá-lo como ele merece...não como um objeto como você fez...

-Não se meta na conversa Miyavi

-Você não tem muito direito de me dizer sobre em que eu devo ou não me meter

-E por que?-perguntou Aoi meio sarcástico

-Uruha...preciso conversar com você...

-Claro Kai-chan

Uruha seguiu Kai para fora daquela sala e entraram em uma outra e Kai começou:

-O que você me disse antes do intervalo...quando me abraçou...é verdade?

-Quando eu menti pra você Kai-chan...?

-Mas por que fizeram tudo aquilo...os abraços...beijos...carinhos...

-Pra ver como vocês reagiam...

-Vocês?mas...achei que era apenas eu...Aoi...não é mesmo?

Uruha abaixou a cabeça e permitiu que uma lágrima rolasse por seu rosto

-Por que...Uru-chan?

-Por... por que...talvez eu o ame...

Voltando a Miyavi e Aoi

-Vamos...Responda-me Miyavi...por que acha que não tenho o direito de te dizer isso?

-Você está cego Aoi...por isso não percebe...

-Do que esta falando?

-Não vale a pena conversar com alguém que esta em um estado tão deplorável...ABRA OS OLHOS! Afaste-se das suas prostitutas por algum tempo e vai entende!

-Me afasto delas se eu quiser

-Por isso...vai perdê-lo...

-Perder a quem?

-A única pessoa a qual você acreditou que estaria ao seu lado...mesmo desprezando-a...usando como um objeto...

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Aoi sentiu como um choque e logo lhe veio a mente "Uruha",realmente nunca imaginou que um dia Uruha não estaria ao seu lado

-Myv...

-Voltem aos seus lugares,o intervalo acabou

Todos incluído Miyavi voltaram as suas posições exceto Ruki e Uruha,que haviam trocado de lugar,dessa vez Uruha com a guitarra em mãos tocando-a animadamente,estava sorrindo?sim estava,estava feliz,mesmo sentindo que nunca estaria feliz completamente...naquela triste realidade um dia haveria alegria...era isso que fazia Uruha sorrir,Miyavi o abraçou por trás colocando o microfone na frente dele tendo um outro na frente do próprio rosto Uruha parou de tocar e pegou o microfone Miyavi sorriu e disse em alto e bom som:

-OPEN YOUR EYERS

Aoi logo passou toda a concentração para os dois,Aoi já sabia de cor como tocar,estava fazendo isso meio que automaticamente e ficou prestando atenção,Uruha não sabia o por que Miyavi havia dito aquilo,o por que do microfone e Miyavi disse:

-Esta noite...-começou Miyavi

Uruha sentiu um aperto no coração ao olhar para onde os olhos de Miyavi apontavam

-Durma sozinho...

-Não quero...-Miyavi começou

-Te ver com ela...-sussurrou Uruha

-VADIA-os dois gritaram em uníssono

Ruki apenas cantava Miyavi começou a tocar a guitarra que Uruha anteriormente tocava (Uruha ainda estava com a guitarra sendo segurada por aquela "faixa" que tem na guitarra pra a pessoa passar pelo corpo e Miyavi colou o seu corpo no de Uruha) o guitarrista mais novo entendeu a mensagem e começou a dizer enquanto Ruki cantava cada vez mais alto,tentando abafar o que Uruha dizia para que apenas os integrantes da banda conseguissem ouvir,Uruha notando isso falava baixo:

-Eu ficaria bêbado todos os dias pra você dormir comigo novamente...Eu morreria a cada segundo de um modo diferente...em vez de querer te ver com aquelas...

Reita passou o braço pelo pescoço de Uruha e colocou a boca sobre o microfone e disseram juntos:

-VADIAS

Uruha estava sozinho agora,andando pelo palco normalmente enquanto falava:

-Você sempre tão feliz com elas...se esquecendo de mim...eu realmente sou tão insignificante assim pra você?...Perdoe-me por ter me apegado tanto com você...

Aoi tocava cada vez mais perplexo com o que ouvia Uruha dizer,não estava entendendo o que estava havendo...mas tinha esperanças de que ao acabar a música Uruha iria dizer "eu te amo Aoi" mesmo sabendo que isso não aconteceria...queria acreditar que podia ter esperanças

-Vidros se quebraram aquele dia...o chão se manchou por um líquido escuro...e naquele dia..eu tive apenas uma testemunha...que me abraçou...me acolheu...e eu pedia tanto para que quando eu abrisse os olhos eu visse sua bela face...mas isso não aconteceu...por que eu não pude ser especial pra você?!...você nunca pôde me ouvir chorar...chamar seu nome...VOCÊ ESTAVA SEMPRE OCUPADO DE MAIS COM SUAS PROSTITURAS!

Ao ouvir Uruha dizer isso Miyavi ficou boquiaberto mas feliz,por pura sorte,conhecidencia ou ajuda do destino...quando Uruha gritou aquilo Ruki e as fãns gritaram mais alto um trecho da música o abafando completamente e Aoi não conseguiu ouvir o final da frase já que Ruki o agarrou berrando em seu ouvido deixando-o ser um excelente candidato a surdez.

Final do Show.O momento mágico acabaria.

-Pessoal

Todas as atenções antes de irem para algo logo fora roubada por Reita:

-O que acham de comemorarmos em uma boate?o show de hoje foi ótimo!

-Foi mesmo Rei-chan!Aquele "Why you love him" que o Miyavi disse me deixou super surpreso

-Achei melhor a resposta de Uruha...triste...mas muito boa "I love him...because he's don't need me"

-Quem será que Uruha estava se referindo?-perguntou Ruki tentando fingir que não era nenhum pouco óbvio...tentando fingir que não foi o comentário mais retardado que ele já fez um dia...a resposta era clara...Aoi

-Não sei - disse Aoi friamente

-Miyavi...será que tem como você me dar uma carona até a minha casa?

Miyavi como um reflexo olhou para Uruha que apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça,Miyavi havia o ajudado muito e merecia ter aquela chance...a chance que ele tanto invejou...de poder ser feliz

-Você vai não é mesmo Uru-chan?

-Hm...Onde mesmo?

-Conosco no Sogo

Aoi olhou vitorioso para Miyavi e sussurrou quando passou por ele:

-Essa noite...ele é meu...e vou saber até onde vocês chegaram

Miyavi apenas deu uma boa risada e respondeu:

-Isso significa que vai deixar pelo menos hoje suas prostitutas de lado?

-O que..?

Miyavi correu até Kai falou rapidamente com ele e voltou até Aoi e disse:

-E por que quer saber até onde fomos?

-Curiosidade...

-Ou...ciúme?

-De Uruha?!não me faça rir Miyavi!ele é um homem!

-Ruki e Reita também...e são muito felizes,juntos.

-Não sou como eles

-Se não fosse não teria levado Uruha para sua casa uma vez

-Estávamos bêbados

-Covarde...culpa o álcool...e quanto aquele beijo?tinha bebido no dia que faria um show?

-B-beijo?-"será que ele viu?"

-Acha mesmo que caí do céu e comecei a defender Uruha sem ter nenhuma noção do assunto?

-Foi apenas para testá-lo...

-Para ver se ele ainda iria correr pra você caso o chamasse?Sempre foi assim...mas acredito...que talvez as coisas mudem...

-Não vão mudar...

-E por que?

-Não vou deixar

-Posso saber por que?

-Não interessa!

-Não quer perdê-lo?talvez esse seja o motivo...

-O que est...

-Quando tiver completamente ciente do que sente...e por quem sente...vá atrás dele...

Miyavi deu as costas para Aoi e foi correndo até Kai e entraram no carro,Aoi foi até os outros três que estavam o esperando e estranhamente não tirava os olhos de Uruha,não entedia completamente o que e o por que Miyavi havia dito aquilo.Não demoraram muito e chegaram na boate.Na mesma maldita boate que Aoi havia prendido Uruha contra a parede e beijou-lhe pela primeira vez,e essa brincadeira acabou em acordar com Uruha ao seu lado,em seu quarto.Ambos culparam o álcool.

-Chegamos-disse Reita destruindo o silencio assassino que reinava sobre eles

Uruha desceu e começou a conversar com Reita,e Ruki com Aoi, Ruki e Reita haviam combinado de deixar os dois a sós,precisavam disso,precisavam se entender.

-Vamos dançar Uru-chan?

-Não estou com muita vontade...

-Eu e Ruki-chan vamos...

-Acho que...preciso dançar mesmo...-respondeu só de pensar em ficar sozinho com Aoi

Reita e Uruha foram até a pista e começaram a dançar,Ruki achou que já estava na hora de convidar Aoi para dançar

-Hei,vamos dançar também Aoi?

-Não estou disposto para dançar...não gosto de dançar em público...

-Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?mais de 20 mil pessoas te viram dançar hoje!o máximo que vai ter aqui de gente é 300 pessoas!Vamos Aoi!

-Tudo bem...

Reita ao ver Ruki e Aoi chegarem na pista ambos foram se aproximando,e quando a música começou a ficar mais agitado o casal de loiros foi se afastando de Aoi e de Uruha que não deram a falta deles tão foi arrastado por Reita até o lado de fora da boate que o encestou na parede e começou a dar-lhe vários selinhos e dizia entre eles:

-Há quanto tempo...não fazemos isso em...Ruki...chan?

-É...verdade...Rei-Kun...-sussurrou o menor-Mas...será que é bom deixá-los sozinhos?

-Eles eu não sei...mas nós dois -Reita deu um beijo em Ruki e continuou a dizer- é ótimo

Aoi foi o primeiro a dar falta dos outros dois e logo disse meio receoso:

-Sabe onde eles estão?

-Hm?-Uruha pareceu não ligar muito, estava dançando de um jeito que chamava a atenção de qualquer criatura viva que o olhasse

-O Reita e o Ruki...

Uruha parou de dançar e olhou para Aoi e disse meio sério:

-Não sabe mesmo onde eles estão?

-Não...-respondeu abaixando a cabeça,não queria encará-lo tinha medo de que o que Miyavi disse fosse mesmo verdade

-Devem estar se "acertando"

-Como assim?

-Por favor Aoi...o que você acha que esses dois fazem na primeira oportunidade que tem para ficarem sozinhos?

Aoi o olhou com um semblante meio surpreso e disse:

-Não acha melhor irmos procurá-los?

-Pro Reita nos matar?ou corrermos o risco de ver uma cena que não vai nos deixar dormir mais por longas noites?Não,obrigado

Ambos voltaram a dançar,só que se permitiram ser um de frente para o outro,novamente Uruha tentava ser o mais natural,o mais indiferente possível com a presença de Aoi, ambos se surpreenderam ao ver um corpo feminino abraçar o corpo de Uruha e ouvir a garota dizer:

-Uruha...

-Midori?

Aoi fingiu não ter notado a garota e continuou dançando

-Há quanto tempo não é Uru...Aoi?

Quando Aoi viu quem era levou um forte susto...como aquela garota conhecia Uruha?

-Há quanto tempo...Midori...

-É verdade...estava com saudades de vocês...

-Hey Midori vem aqui -berrou esteticamente uma das garotas quase do outro lado da boate

-Bom...preciso ir...foi um prazer rêve-los...

Assim que a garota se afastou Aoi,em uma tentativa de comunicação disse:

-Você...a conhece?

-Sim -limitou-se a responder

-Há quanto tempo?

-Uns seis meses

Aoi pensou que...seis meses atrás ele e Uruha não podiam ver uma chance e já estavam se beijando...Agora...mal se olham...com esse pensamento Aoi abaixou a cabeça e Uruha disse:

-Ela é sua amiga?

-Mais ou menos..eu fui fletá-la e ela me rejeitou -Uruha ficou surpreso por Aoi contar-lhe que um dia fora desprezado por alguma mulher mas não aguentou a oportunidade,precisava ver como ele ringiria

-E você?

Pronto.A oportunidade era única,era essa,era agora ou nunca mais.

-A levei pra cama na primeira vez que saímos...

Aquilo acabou com Aoi...como Uruha havia mudado tanto e ele não havia notado?O modo de falar...de vestir,de andar,de comer,de rir...tudo...e como ele foi o único que não acompanhou essas mudanças?onde ele esteve durante todo esse tempo? "Sempre...ocupado com suas...suas prostitutas"eu...estava sempre...com as minhas...prostitutas?...e não vi Uruha...mas...por que isso me magoa tanto?

-Aoi?-suspiro -Aoi?Você ta me ouvindo?

-Hm...?Diga...Uru...ha...-Aoi surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo...como poderia pensar em chamar Uruha pelo apelido carinhoso se ele estava tão distante?

-Não acha que está tarde?

-Um pouco...quer ir embora já?

-Não sei...

Novamente aquele silêncio tomou conta de ambos,Aoi já estava ficando desesperado com aquilo,já Uruha parecia tranqüilo,logo se lembrou de Miyavi...não havia chegado ainda...será que iria?...Uruha não parecia se preocupar nenhum pouco,Aoi chegou a abrir os lábios para perguntar quando o celular de Uruha tocou,apesar da música alta ele atendeu lá mesmo,Aoi novamente se surpreendeu...se fosse ele...teria saído sem nem pedir licença mas ficou em silêncio para que Uruha pudesse usar o telefone em paz assim que Uruha desligou o celular olhou seriamente para Aoi,sem expressão nenhuma.

-Onde fica sua casa?

-Você sabe,moramos todos nós nela

-Não a da banda,a sua pessoal

-Do outro lado da cidade -limitou-se a responder

-Onde está seu carro?

-No estúdio

-Ele também é longe...

-Por...que? -perguntou Aoi com um pouco de medo de Uruha o tratar mal,mas novamente aquele loiro fazia diferente de suas expectativas,olhou para ele e disse:

-Ruki esta com Reita na casa deles,a chave de meu carro estava no carro de Reita,e eles não querem vir até aqui,Miyavi e Kai tem coisa melhor para fazer...-Uruha pode ver a expressão de espanto que causou em Aoi mas fingiu não ver -Minha casa é perto...é só subir duas ruas...-Uruha virou o rosto e disse:

-Vamos?

-Para onde?

-Para...minha casa

-Mas...-Aoi logo se calou ao ver que Uruha não tinha nenhum olhar de bons amigos para ouvi-los ser contrariado,e Aoi logo seguiu Uruha,o caminho inteiro o silêncio predominava,entraram na casa de Uruha que disse:

-Fique a vontade...você já conhece bem a casa...-Uruha deu as costas para Aoi e disse-Vou tomar um banho...assim que eu sair você vai

-Certo.

Não demorou muito para que Uruha saísse e encontrasse Aoi parado no mesmo lugar onde havia o visto pela última vez,não agüentando logo disse:

-Isso pra você é ficar a vontade?

Novamente Aoi não respondeu,estava maravilhado com a visão que estava tento : Uruha com aquelas coxas maravilhosas extremamente a mostra ele usava um mini short preto e uma camiseta regata da mesma cor

-Aoi?...Aoi você está me ouvido?

-Ah,desculpe-me Uru-chan,fale -só depois de ter dito pode ver o efeito que aquele "Uru-chan" causou em Uruha o mesmo ficou paralisado diante de Aoi conseguindo dizer apenas:

-Pode ir...tomar banho...

-Certo -ao ver a burrice que havia feito limitou-se a sussurrar uma resposta e sair logo do lugar onde estava.

Uruha precisava ocupar a cabeça,com qualquer coisa que não fosse Aoi,algo que não o lembrasse...que não o perimisse invadir sua mente...

Resolveu preparar algo para comerem,mesmo sendo de madrugada não haviam jantado e nem almoçado corretamente,assim que Aoi chegou até a sala e não encontrou uruha começou a procurá-lo,como Uruha havia dito,ele realmente conhecia muito bem aquela casa

-Uru?

-Estou aqui,Aoi –respondeu o loiro dentro da cozinha arrumando a mesa,não estava mais agüentando aquilo,queria se entender logo com Aoi,mas tinha medo de se ferir...

-Uru...-Aoi começou uma conversa meio receoso de que Uruha o ignorasse,novamente...para sua surpresa o loiro o respondeu e sentou-se á frente de Aoi com a mesa já posta para comerem

-Sim?

-No show de hoje...-Aoi tentou ficar calmo- quem você disse...que não precisa de você?

Uruha ficou boquiaberto ao ver Aoi perguntando-lhe algo assim,deixando transparecer completamente seu nervosismo

-Para ume pessoa...que esta sempre...ocupado pra mim...

-Por que? –perguntou Aoi, teve uma pequena esperança de ser ele de quem se tratava...mas logo parou para pensar : "era isso mesmo que queria?ferir Uruha apenas para estar em sua mente?"e "como o ferira?"

Uruha acabou de comer e olhou para Aoi fundo nos olhos e sussurrou que Aoi teve grande dificuldade em entender:

-Por que...não existe amor...dentro daquele coração...Aoi

Depois de ouvir isso mais nenhuma palavra foi dita,até Aoi dizer:

-Acho...que é melhor eu já ir embora...

-Nesse horário?Até o outro lado da cidade?sem carro?

Aoi não respondeu e uruha disse com um sorriso triste dando passos pesados até a sala e sentando-se no sofá :

-É tão desagradável assim...minha companhia...Aoi?

-Não...não é isso...

-Então...o que é? -perguntou com uma voz meio chorosa

-Você esta...mudado...

-Sim,todos já me disseram isso...e como sempre...você é o último a perceber –Uruha ligou a TV e deixou em um canal qualquer,não estava nenhum pouco interessado em assistir TV.

-Por que acha isso?

-Você Aoi...-Uruha se virou para Aoi (que se sentou em um sofá ao lado do qual estava Uruha) – esta sempre ocupado...

-Ocupado pra que?

-Ocupado pra mim Aoi...

-O que...

-" por que eu não pude ser especial pra você?!...você nunca pôde me ouvir chorar...chamar seu nome...VOCÊ ESTAVA SEMPRE OCUPADO DE MAIS COM SUAS PROSTITURAS!"...prense só um pouco..quando entender essa frase...entender mesmo ela..que eu cantei hoje...e estou te repetindo...quero que me diga.

-Eu já entendi

-Mesmo?O que quer dizer?

-Que alguém...

-Esta errado...

-Mas eu nem acabei!

-Mas a frase já esta errada!

Uruha levantou-se e foi até seu quarto e se deitou na cama,fazia tempos que não ia para sua casa pessoal...mas como não sabia onde Miyavi e Kai estava se "entendendo" achou melhor ir para sua casa,que também era mais perto.

Uruha lembrou-se que não havia dito a Aoi onde dormir,e foi procurá-lo, lá estava ele sentado no sofá com a cabeça jogada para trás quase dormindo e ouviu Uruha dizer:

-Pretende dormir aqui?

-A pessoa...pra quem você diz não poder ser especial..era pra mim não era?..eu nunca havia ouvido você chamar meu nome...eu nunca tinha te ouvido chorar...por que estava com as minhas prostitutas...é isso?

Uruha não conseguiu se mover,estava completamente espantado como Aoi havia percebido tão rápido?e novamente...aquele maldito sentimento o tomou conta: o medo.Medo de não ser correspondido,de ser novamente desprezado

-A pessoa...era eu não era?

Silêncio.

-Com...como?

-Me lembrei que você disse "Eu ficaria bêbado todos os dias pra você dormir comigo novamente..." e depois quando acordamos da ressaca você me disse que nunca havia dormido com ninguém...em quanto estava bêbado.Me responde...

-Por que?Isso te importa?Mudaria alguma coisa?

-Responde...por favor...

-Era Aoi...era você...

-Mas..então por que?!por que ficou com Miyavi?

-NUNCA...-Uruha retomou a calma e disse: -Nunca estive com Miyavi...se estivesse...quem teria ido com Kai seria você...e eu estaria com Miyavi...

Aoi levantou-se e foi até Uruha parando com as testas juntas e ele sussurrou:

-E por que não está?

-Por que...não é com ele com quem eu quero estar...

- Se eu disser que te amo...você vai acreditar...?

-Depende –dessa vez foi Uruha que diminuiu a proximidade entre os rostos deixando os lábios a milímetros de distância e sussurrou: -Vou poder acreditar?

Ao ouvir isso Aoi aproximou mais ainda os rostos destruindo qualquer distância entre eles e o beijou,não como quando estavam bêbados,era um beijo que ambos esperavam ansiosos,um beijo que fosse sincero se separaram apensa por falta de ar e Aoi disse:

-Ainda tenho alguma chance?

- De quê...?

-De poder deixar todas aquelas mulheres...e ter certeza que vou poder ter uma única pessoa todas as noites?

-Por que quer isso?

-Por que eu amo essa pessoa –Novamente o beijo

-Uru-kun...

-Sim?

-Posso dizer que te amo?

-Se você disser isso todos os dias


End file.
